Typically, applications, such as integrated circuits have used an analog device to measure temperature. For example, the amount of current flowing through a diode would be monitored and used to determine a temperature value. The current flowing through the diode would increase/decrease in relation to a change in temperature. However, an analog device is expensive to implement with highly integrated circuits. Also, most Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) cells that are used to implement many integrated circuits cannot easily include such analog temperature measurement circuits.